


Koktajl

by MySweetSui



Category: Nocarz Series - Magdalena Kozak
Genre: Gen, Inanici, Młody, Nikt, Nocarz - Freeform, Renegat, Tajne akta Vespera, Vampires, Wampiry w ABW, Wojownicy, wampiry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetSui/pseuds/MySweetSui
Summary: "Ta krew z lodówki dziwnie smakuje..."





	Koktajl

\- Ara! Ta krew z lodówki dziwnie smakuje!

Generał Inanitów, pracująca ostatnio zdalnie, powoli podniosła głowę znad dokumentacji.

\- Krew z lodówki jeszcze godzinę temu była normalna – odparła spokojnie. - Nawet ci smakowała... - dodała po chwili namysłu.

Ultor wyłonił się z kuchni z plastikowym pojemnikiem pełnym gęstej, różowej cieczy w ręku.

\- Jesteś pewna, że to nie jest jakiś twój specyfik na zmarszczki, albo...

\- Wampirom nie robią się zmarszczki – weszła mu w słowo, zanim zdążył się rozwinąć. Jej wzrok przez chwilę zatrzymał się na trzymanej przez kochanka puszce z _różową krwią_. - A to nie jest krew...

\- Nie jest? - zdziwił się. Po jego przystojnej twarzy przebiegł dziwny grymas. - Od tak dawna nie jadłem nic innego, że już zapomniałem smaków... - próbował się tłumaczyć.

\- Niech cie Vesper weźmie do McDonald'sa – warknęła. - Przypomnisz sobie...

Przez myśl przebiegło jej wspomnienie niedawnej renegacko-inanickiej imprezy na zakończenie jakiejś udanej akcji. Ignis, z rozbrajającym uśmiechem karmiący Celera frytkami, Res z Nexem próbujący zmusić Nidora do zjedzenia kawałków pseudo-kurczaka w cieście i Strix ze swoim czekoladowym shakem...

Tak, to było zdecydowanie zbyt wiele, nawet jak dla jej anielskiej cierpliwości.

\- Co to jest? - wyrwał ją we wspomnień głos Ultora.

\- Koktajl truskawkowy – odparła ze spokojem.

\- Koktajl? - zaskoczony Lord Wojownik zamrugał powiekami.

\- Candor, po ostatnich badaniach, doszedł do wniosku, że nocarze mają za mało witamin – wyjaśniła. - Do ich diety chce wprowadzić koktajle owocowe. A ty, jako Lord, masz dać im dobry przykład.

Ultor skrzywił się, jakby właśnie dali mu mocno przeterminowanej, posłodzonej sztucznej krwi. Popatrzył niechętnie na trzymaną w rękach puszkę z truskowkowo-mlecznym napojem. Właśnie zaczął się nowy okres jego życia. Z codzienna porcją koktajli z owoców i mleka. I zaczął zastanawiać się, co w tym życiu zrobił złego...

 


End file.
